Gear
The third Imperial Blade, he joined Mihli on the sky island of Heartlily Garden. He was a Shadow of a human named Kakeru and comes form the future, he traveled back into the past to kill his true self. Background Biography Gear is the 3rd person to become an Imperial Blade, he first met Mihli when she was traveling to Birdcage Hollow on the sky island Heartlily Garden. He was sitting inside an inn when Mihli and her companions went inside, after they sat down he approached them and drew his blade. Gyurk, sensing his intent drew his blade and parried away Gear's attack on Mihli, Gear commented on how Gyurk is really hotheaded and that he meant no harm, Gyurk feeling insulted challenges Gear to a duel, Gear smirks and agrees. : Outside the inn, the two prepare for their duel, Gear re-sheaths his blade, Gyurk tells him to draw because he's unwilling to attack an unarmed man, Gear insulting tells him that he should change his ideals and before Gyurk cna realize it, Gear closes the distance between them and knocks him in the stomach with a powerful blow. Barumei rushes to him and he spits out some blood, "Not bad," Gyurk remarks and he is about to charge back in when Mihli stops him. : Mihli boldly goes up to Gear unarmed, despite the plea from Barumei and asks him what he wants of her. Gear looks at her seriously and then changes his facial expression to a lighthearted one and then rubs his hand on her head, messing up her straightened hair. "You're still the same, Mihli, assertive as always," his remark surprises Mihli and shes asks if they've met before, he tells her not yet and offers her his strength if she were to need it, she doesn't reply and he turns and begins to walk away after saying, "Well if you don't that's fine." : "Wait!" she shouts, Gear smiles without turning to face her, "I'll let you join us, if you will teach Barumei your swordsmanship," Mihli tells him. "Heh, still the same as always," he remarks as he back turns towards her, "it's a deal, but I'm going to do my own thing whenever I feel like it, name's Gear but don't get too attached." Barumei blushes and looks up at Mihli, she is at a loss for words. Imperial Blade Death On Espada Reid, Gear fought Kakeru and was evenly matched because Kakeru was slowly becoming a Dark Creature thanks to Serin. But Gemini distracts Serin long enough for Gear to deal a fatal blow to Kakeru. As he dies Kakeru asks Gear why he was so intent on killing him, Gear takes off his mask and reveals that his face is that of an older Kakeru. Mihli arrives to find out and calls out to him, Gear tells her to stay back as he slowly begins to dissipate, Gemini helps hold Mihli back as Gear speaks out, "Watch me, my princess, this is not anything that should make you cry. You've gotten stronger since the time we first met, you're no longer the little girl from back then, you're a woman now!" Gear looks around at the other Imperial Blades, he notices how they are either crying or have deeply saddened looks in their eyes, "What's the matter guys?" He yells out in his old playful voice, "You don't have the luxury of being sad for a guy like me, just protect her alright, make sure she's a good ruler, that's all I really want." He puts his thumb up and smiles at them, his body fully dissipating. Rise of the Nadir: Alternative Notes *Gear is actually the future version of Kakeru, he travels back in time to stop a certain event from transpiring (In his timeline Kakeru became an Imperial Blade, but was corrupted into infecting Mihli, turning her into a Dark Creature, but he ended up having to kill her. She was reborn into three vessels that were called Nier, Neer, and Near and the Eidolon's began a war to destroy them. The world was plunged into darkness and Nier, Neer, and Near no longer recognized him as an individual, this made him regret everything that he did, so much that he traveled back in time to prevent Kakeru from becoming an Imperial Blade, but that changed the timeline and Kakeru ended up allying with Serin and Arisa.) Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shadow Category:Replicant Category:Imperial Blades Category:Estellion Sky Empire Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Rise of the Nadir